Winds of Change
by bookwormsrule
Summary: Note: This is completely AU. The continent of Orea is experiencing a time of uneasy peace, but this peace will not be long-lasting. Link will join the most unlikely group of beings to bring a peace that Orea has never seen before
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this fic is entirely AU (alternative universe). As such, if there is any confusion, don't hesitate to point it out.

* * *

Orea was a war-torn land. There were always struggles between the four mighty kingdoms. The land has finally found peace after the bloodiest war in its history. A peace treaty was written between the warring factions and each kingdom were now licking their wounds. Whether this treaty was fair or not, no one knew, but what was known was that the kingdom of Euphonia would have trampled any opposition with her ally Mirunar.

Euphonia was the northernmost kingdom of Orea. Ruled by the demi-goddess Hylia, the kingdom was very successful and peaceful. Its success could also be allotted to the fact that the land was lush and beautiful containing anything that its citizens would have needed. Hylia was a fair ruler, but was unconcerned for the people outside her domain including her allies. But this didn't bother Hylia or her subjects because their country was isolated from the other four. The mountain range of Zhetur divided the entire continent in half protecting Euphonia from the other kingdoms especially the Kingdom of Agarcaea.

Agarcaea was directly south of Euphonia. It was ruled by the Demon King Demise and was crime-free. This was because the smallest misdemeanor would result in a cruel punishment. Other than this the citizens lived a peaceful life (as long as King Demise doesn't start another war with Euphonia). Demise and many of the citizens of Agarcaea felt as though the land was stolen from them, so tensions were high when the treaty was signed giving a portion of land at their northwestern edge to the Kingdom of Eberene.

Eberene was the only break in the mountain range of Zhetur besides the narrow Valley of the Heroes. It was a thin kingdom spanning from north to south rather than east to west. Eberene was ruled by the King of the Twili, Zant. Zant was losing his grip on reality though none in that kingdom would say it to each other or those of the other kingdoms. Even though Zant was the face of the kingdom all the decisions were made by Lady Tifunee. However not all decisions were made by Lady Tifunee, such as the idea to enter the previous war. Zant had sided with Agarcaea and only Tifunee's diplomatic powers kept the small kingdom from becoming a fief under Hylia. Lady Tifunee would have sided with Hylia like the Kingdom of Mirunar, but that was the past and she was willing to let it slide. Soon though, it would be time to overthrow Zant and she would be the one to get the power.

The Kingdom of Mirunar was on the eastern coast of Orea. It was a fairly large kingdom larger than Eberene, but smaller than either Agarcaea and Euphonia. Mirunar had suffered many casualties in the war due to the proximity to Agarcaea. The ruler Lord Merek was focused on healing his country and creating defenses from future attack.

However, this relative peace that each kingdom felt has begun to crack. Tensions have arise again and to prevent an all out war like the previous the rulers from all four kingdoms have gathered with their closest advisors.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganondorf rode ahead of the small group. He was looking out for any trouble. For all he knew this meeting could be a trap set up by Demise. "You shouldn't go so far ahead, Ganon," a female voice called to him. Ganondorf reined in his horse to let the rest catch up. A blonde woman reached him, "There is no need to be in such a rush. Lord Merek would be late; he always is." Ganondorf looked at his ruler with confusion. _Obviously, Hylia doesn't see the need for me scouting ahead._

"You have to understand that Lord Merek has to rein in his son to come," a blonde man said as he too joined Ganondorf, "He doesn't have well-behave children like mine." Ganondorf turned to watch these 'well-behaved children.' The oldest one, Pipit, had taken his younger brother, Link's odd green hat and was holding it out of the young blonde boy's reach. _Sure, well behaved. _

"Well, poor Lady Tifunee has that rambunctious daughter of hers, Midna I believe her name is," Hylia added a finger to her lips in thought. _They're still talking about the other ruler's children._ " What do you think Ganondorf. Which of the future rulers are most well-behaved?"

"None of them. They are children and therefore more trouble than they are worth," Ganondorf answered gruffly. Both blondes laughed at this comment.

"So as my advisor, you suggest I have no heirs," Hylia asked with a smile.

Ganondorf grumbled, "This is not relevant at this time Your Grace. We must be discussing about this impending meeting."

Simeon sighed, "He's right, Hylia. Demise has been amassing an army. He could be planning an attack."

Hylia frowned, "I know. I met with the chief engineer to talk about fortifying our defenses. Have you been recruiting any more soldiers?"

Simeon nodded, "Many of the citizens were very eager to protect their families from Demise." Ganondorf nodded his approval. While Ganondorf knew that war was a horrible thing, he was also grateful for the past war. It provided him the opportunity to show his power to Hylia and gain the lustrous position that he now held.

"Look, its Paxacis," Pipit's voice called from the rear. Two horses galloped by the red-head as Link and Pipit rode ahead to the castle by the large lake. Ganondorf spurred his horse forward trying to reach the point again.

With all the horses tethered, the group entered the stone keep. Ganondorf was surprised to see that the only other person that had arrived was Demise. The large demon sat at the large round table with his hands clasped in front of his face. He stood and walked to the group, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Hylia."

Hylia stepped forward and curtsied, " I wish we could meet under better circumstances." Demise bowed his head as if he agreed. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the large ruler. With a grumble the red-head took a seat that had been reserved for him. Simeon sat a chair away so Hylia could sit between the two of them. Link and Pipit stood silently against the wall.

Footsteps echoed through the spacious room as more people entered. Ganondorf turned to the entering beings. Zant jerked his way in followed by Lady Tifunee and her daughter Midna. Lady Tifunee took her assigned seat while Midna stood silently behind.

A flash of light indicated the arrival of the last ruler. Diamonds rained from the ceiling materializing to Lord Derek and his son Ghirahim. _Guess Hylia was right Lord Derek is the last to arrive. _Ganondorf looked distrustfully at the younger of the newcomers; there was something about that smirk of his that Ganondorf didn't trust. Nevertheless, everyone took their seats at the table.

Each leader looked from one to the other unsure of who was going to speak. "I guess I'll begin," Hylia sighed as she stood up. "Demise, your aggressive army building is causing quite the stir. I would like to remind you of section 10 of the Orea Peace Treaty. It states that your military force must not exceed one hundred thousand soldiers."

"And it hasn't exceeded that amount, yet. The treaty also stated that this rule would be void if my country was under siege," Demise defended.

"No one is trespassing on your land, Demise," Lord Merek groaned rubbing his temples.

"That's where you're wrong. Zant here has been sending spies to the northwestern border," Demise said gruffly looking at the Twili.

The Twili looked insulted and placed a hand on his chest. "I would never do such a thing," he said with a squeal.

"Don't lie to me," Demise growled causing the Twili to chuckle.

"You can't threaten me," Zant said smugly ,"After all, I found…"

"That's enough, Zant," Lady Tifunee warned in a low voice. This made Ganondorf curious; what could fill the Twili with such confidence? "We'll remove the scouts as soon as possible. We didn't think that it would cause such uneasiness," Lady Tifunee said smoothly.

Ganondorf had to nod his acknowledgement and his impression at the Twili's smooth talk. He may have been distracted by the meeting, but he still noticed when the children filed out led by the white-haired Ghirahim. The man shook his head and hoped for the best.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link had to run quickly to keep up with his older brother. " Where are we going? Why did we leave?" he asked hoping one of the older children will answer.

The tallest one with the strange white hair turned to face him, "Did you want to hear the grown-ups go on and on?" Link didn't answer, but his crinkled nose must have expressed his feelings on the matter. "It will be much fun out here than in there. It is like an adventure," the older child said.

"I like adventures. Just like the ones in my story books," Link said excitedly. The older boy just nodded his head while Pipit and the other girl just rolled their eyes. The white-haired child then continued his path. Link wanted to ask him if he knew where they were going, but decided that the other didn't know where they were going.

The group reached what appeared to be a training ground. Link looked at the dummies with targets in their center. Seeing the dolls, reminded him that he had a slingshot in his pouch. "Hey, I bet I can hit all the targets," Link called out pulling out his slingshot and waving it in the air.

Pipit gave his younger brother an annoyed look, but didn't say anything. The orange-haired girl looked at him with amusement. The white-haired boy lifted up an eyebrow seeming to question the younger. "I bet I can hit more of them than you, "he finally said.

Link nodded and loaded a rock into the sling. He pulled back and released the projectile. It landed right where he expected. He turned to his companions and gave them a triumphant smile. "Link, anyone could hit that," Pipit said annoyed.

"There is no need to be so rude…" the white-haired boy started and then suddenly trailed off. Something snapped and he clapped his hands, "I have not introduced myself to any of you. Good thing my etiquette teacher isn't here." He took a bow and said, "My name is Ghirahim. I apologize for my rudeness."

"My name is Pipit and this is my younger brother, Link," Pipit said looking uninterested.

"Midna," the orange-haired girl said noncommittally.

Ghirahim gave all of them a grin, "I bet we are going to be the best of friends." And Link couldn't help but silently agree.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone, Thank you EquinoxWolf and SaraTheAngelic for adding this story to your alert lists. And Thank you SaraTheAngelic for adding this story to your favorites as well. Now to respond to some reviews

-EquinoxWolf- We'll see a little of their backgrounds or at least their current living situations in future chapters. They are children at this point, but we are going to "fast-forward" in future chapters. As far as ages, I was thinking that Link would be 8, Midna 9, and Pipit and Ghirahim 10 (Ghirahim slightly older). If these ages don't make sense, I could rethink them.

-SaraTheAngelic- Why I have to be such a good writer? I didn't know I was a good writer, but thank you. I'll probably try to continue all of my LOZ fics, but this would mean a longer distance in update times. I kind of like the idea of Pipit being Link's brother as well.

* * *

Ghirahim released another projectile which hit his target exactly, "It's your turn, Link." He handed the Hylian the slingshot.

The young Hylian shot the target and hit it as well. "Pipit, did you want to have a turn?" Link asked his brother.

"No, you and Ghirahim can play your game," the brunette said turning back to Midna. The two were just sitting in awkward silence.

"We could look for ghosts if you don't want to play this game," Ghirahim suggested, "I'm sure an old castle like this would have a whole bunch."

"I don't like ghost," Link said with a pout.

"Don't be a baby, Link. There are no ghost here. Ghirahim is just trying to scare someone," Pipit said. He stood up, "Well, I'm going ghost hunting."

"Sounds like it could be interesting," Midna said also getting to her feet. Ghirahim grinned before he started down one of the dark hallways.

"Where do you think you are going?" a loud booming voice called. The white-haired child froze and stared at the red-haired man.

"We were just looking for ghost, Ganondorf," Link said to the tall man, hoping that the man would stop them. "Did you want come with us?"

Ganondorf didn't look impressed. "The meeting is done and it is time for us to leave." The man left expecting the children to follow. The blonde Hylian look down at his feet with a sigh.

Ghirahim padded up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have a messenger bird. We can keep in touch," he suggested also feeling Link's despair. He then turn to the other two, "I'll be sure to write all of you." He snapped his fingers to teleport himself to his father's side.

His father looked down at him. "You behaved yourself, right Ghirahim?" the taller man said.

"Yes, Dad," Ghirahim answered

"No tricks?" his father asked. Ghirahim didn't answer but continued out of the meeting house.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Link trudged behind Ganondorf. The man was scary; he was so serious all the time. "Link, when we get home can I borrow your wooden sword?"

Link frowned, "But you have your own sword."

Pipit rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "I accidently broke it. Don't tell dad. He will be upset."

"You were to be responsible for your weapon, Pipit," Ganondorf said seriously, making the two boys jump.

"Please, Mr. Ganondorf. Don't tell my dad," Pipit begged.

Ganondorf seem to think over something, "I believe that you have reached the age were you need a real blade, Pipit."

Link pouted as Pipit's eyes widened, "Really, Mr. Ganondorf? You're the best."

The red-head stopped the young brunette's cheering, "But you have to take care of it and ensure that it doesn't become lost or damaged."

"Oh I will Mr. Ganondorf," Pipit said with a nod. Link frowned at his older brother jealous, but also excited for him.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Midna walked slowly to where her mother and Zant were. Her mother was speaking firmly with the male Twili. "Zant, we can't afford to start a war with Demise," the female Twili said harshly.

"But Lady Tifunee, with the artifacts we found, none of the other kingdoms can stand against us," Zant said his arms swaying.

"It is not safe to assume that, Zant," Midna's mother said. The Twili king huffed and crossed his arms before leaving the room. The female Twili sighed before kneeling to her daughter's height.

"Is everything okay, mom?" Midna asked seeing the look on her mother's face.

The woman smiled and kissed the top of Midna's head. "Midna, I must ask you to avoid the other children that came by today."

"Why?" Midna asked tilting her head to the side.

"Things are going to be really tense for a while. Us grownups are going to have to meet very often to make sure that no fights break out," the woman said calmly.

Midna may be young but she understood what her mother was saying. The four kingdoms may have settled things for now, but there will come a time when a full out war will break out. The young Twili nodded her head to her mother, but staying away from her newfound friends was the last thing on her mind.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ- LOZ-

Ganondorf took point again leading the group of Hylians back to their home. Pipit rode right beside him. The young Hylian was mimicking his alert stance. Ganondorf never spent much time with either of the Hylian children, but now with Pipit beside him, he could see the child's potential. He was very much like his father when he was young. Simeon and he were friends and grew up and trained together. If his child was anything like Simeon, he would be the perfect knight.

"Pipit," Link called now riding forward to his older brother. The brunette Hylian turned to face the younger. "Did you take my slingshot?" The blonde asked.

Pipit shook his head, "It's probably in your pack hiding just like your bee in the bottle."

Link shook his head, "I looked for it like a million times." The blonde was shaking his hands in the air.

Pipit shrugged not concerned with the missing slingshot. "It'll turn up eventually." Link sighed but listened to his brother.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Ghirahim shot at a bird with his new-found slingshot. "Ghirahim, is that yours?" his father asked from his horse beside him. Ghirahim just grinned knowing where he got it from. The older man sighed s frustrated, rubbing his temples. "Who did you take it from?"

"Link, He is the blonde Hylian," Ghirahim said with a grin, glad that his plan to keep in touch with his new friends was working.

"Well, you are going to have to keep it till next month when we meet again," his father said with a sigh.

Ghirahim paused to think why all the leaders of the countries would have to meet again so soon. "Is there going to be another war?" He asked concerned remembering how his father was missing for months at a time during the last war.

"That's what these meetings are trying to prevent," his father said.

Ghirahim recognized the tone his father used, "You don't think it will work." His father didn't answer, but Ghirahim didn't need one. He lowered the slingshot in his hand, tightening his grip on it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm going to put the ages of the characters in the beginning of this and the next chapter. **I've revised this chapter and added some more info. I feel slightly guilty adding Rahzel into this fic, but I couldn't think of another name :(. Anyways, don't worry she won't be one of the main characters. **

Link:9

Midna:10

Pipit and Ghirahim: 11

* * *

Midna grabbed a fistful of the flower petals in her basket and threw them angrily to the ground. She didn't even entertain the thought of smiling. She didn't approve of this at all. Once she reached the end of the aisle she turned to the left and stood beside the stage.

The young Twili frowned more deeply as she turned to look at the groom in this nightmare of a wedding. The Twili king held his head high and Midna held her gag reflex. The organ started playing and to Midna the sound sounded like a death march. Midna looked down the aisle and saw her mother walking slowly down the aisle.

The young Twili knew that her mother needed this position, but the thought of Zant being her step-father made her stomach sick. Midna wished she could shout that she protested this union, but her mother told her that this was necessary.

Luckily, this torture was finally was over, now she just had to survive the reception. She sat at the wall watching her mother and Zant dance. "Psst," a voice called, "Midna."

The young Twili looked over to the noise. Sneaking in the shadows stood Ghirahim. Midna quickly looked around the room to see if anyone noticed the young child. She silently walked to the other. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. "If you are found, you can start another war. "

Ghirahim chuckled, "I won't get caught. Besides, I got your letter and decided that you need some emotional support."

Midna smiled slightly before frowning again, "Thank you, but you should leave."

Ghirahim shrugged, "Link and Pipit also wanted to share their condolences." The demon snapped and disappeared in a shower of diamonds.

Midna looked at the spot he left empty with a smile. She turned back to the party now more energized to face this.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

"You need to make sure that the blade is always sharp," Pipit instructed as he sharpened his sword on the whetting stone. Link watched his older brother in fascination. "You try," the brunette said stepping aside to allow the younger Hylian the opportunity to care for his blade.

Link stepped forward to the spinning stone. He gingerly put the blade against the edge of the stone. The loud grinning noise filled the hall. Once satisfied, the young Hylian removed the sword. Link held out his sword to his brother. Pipit looked over it and nodded.

"That's great. Let's talk to Ganondorf. He said he was going to teach us some sword tricks," Pipit said sheathing his blade and heading to the older man's room. Link followed the older Hylian.

"What if he doesn't want to train us?" Link asked his older brother, "He isn't the nicest person and I don't think he likes us."

Pipit sighed, "That's because you are a cry baby. If you were as strong as me, Ganondorf will be willing to teach you."

Link pouted but didn't respond when Pipit stopped by Ganondorf's door. It was slightly ajar. The two boys stood outside the room and listened to the raised voices within.

"Simeon, you are stunting them. The four kingdoms will not be in peace forever. It would be best to send them to the knight academy as soon as possible," Ganondorf's loud voice shouted.

"They are children, Ganon. They will not be fighting in the war," their father responded.

"You are a fool if you think that Demise cares. You have no right to be Hylia's military advisor. You are going to get us killed."

"This again," Simeon said frustrated, "You are still upset she chose me over you?"

"I'm the better military strategist. I also have a greater commanding presence."

Pipit knocked at door. The older child didn't say anything, but Link had a feeling that this wasn't the first time Ganondorf and his father fought. The two voices became silent. "Come in," Ganondorf finally said.

Pipit walked in slowly and Link followed. "Is this a bad time?" Pipit asked, "We can come later."

"You three can do your training. I was just leaving. Ganon, flaunting our power isn't the only way to bring peace," Simeon said before leaving the room.

Link watched as his father left and briefly wondered what he had meant. He shrugged it off as grown-up talk and joined Pipit who was chatting animatedly with Ganondorf.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ

Ghirahim was lounging in the upper branches of a tree. He reached for a nearby fruit and picked it. He inspected it with a critical eye and found it unworthy of his consumption. He scrunched up his nose and tossed the offending fruit to the ground. "Ghirahim," his father's voice called up angrily. Ghirahim leaned to one side to look down at his father. "Get down. NOW," the older noble shouted.

The young prince snapped his fingers to teleport to the ground. He gave his father a smile. "Your tutors are waiting for you," the older being said.

"After my lessons can you teach me more magic? You're a better teacher and you know a lot more than my tutors," Ghirahim said excitedly.

The older shook his head, "I won't have time today. Ghirahim, you have to understand times are very dangerous. You need to train yourself. I don't have time to."

Ghirahim lowered his head. "I understand. I'll be off to my lessons." He begun to turn and walk back to the castle. A bird cawed and Ghirahim looked up as his falcon dived to him. The bird landed on his shoulder. He pulled the note from the bird and the messenger took off again.

The young noble unrolled the parchment and begun to read the childish scribbles that were no doubt Link's.

"Girahem," the white-haired child read and was debating whether to be offended that the Hylian couldn't spell his name. He eventually shrugged it off and continued reading. "I'm sorry to hear about all your class work. I hope that your dad will find time to train with you like ours does. I'm glad that you visited Midna." At this point the handwriting changed to the more precise print of Pipit.

"Hey, this is Pipit. We were writing this letter to tell you that we will be heading to the knight academy in the Northern Mountains. The mail carriers don't travel that far north, so we will be out of touch for a long time."

Ghirahim didn't bother to read the rest of the message and just crumbled the paper. He frowned slightly at the letter. He was upset that the two Hylians would no longer be able to speak with him, but he still had Midna to speak with. The young noble sighed knowing that even the Twili won't speak with him. He tossed the letter aside and continued to his lessons. The young noble kicked at the dirt. The two Hylians were his only friends and their betrayal was like hot knife in his stomach. He grumbled as he kicked the rocks that lined the street. He wiped his eyes that seemed to be reacting to something in the air.

"You're late," a male voice called. Ghirahim looked up to see a man about the age of his father looking annoyed as Ghirahim walked toward him. Beside the trainer was a young girl about his age. The young noble's jaw almost drop. Even with her face in an annoyed scowl, he thought that she was pretty.

"I'm going to be your combat instructor, my name is Kien," the male demon said. Kien seemed to notice the look that the young noble gave the young girl beside him. The instructor chuckled softly and put his arm around her, "this is my daughter, Rahzel. She is studying to be part of the Silver Sabers." Ghirahim looked at the young girl and immediately doubted her ability to join the most skilled soldiers in the kingdom.

Ghirahim reached his hand forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave a smile to match the polite greeting.

The young girl narrowed her eyes before reaching out as well. She gripped his hand and gave a smile as well. He was pulled forward and turned. The young noble was left blinking stunned. He was looking up at angry red eyes framed by silver hair. "With all due respect, my lord, titles and niceties mean nothing in war."

Ghirahim while shocked was amused at the ferocity of the attack. He grinned wider. "We are not in a war,"

The girl removed herself from the young noble, "not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. I have reedit the previous chapter. Nothing much, but I added more to the end. The most important information added was a new character, Rahzel. She is the daughter of Ghirahim's swordsmanship instructor who dreams of becoming a Silver Saber, a group of highly skilled soldiers. Anyways, there is no need to reread the chapter.

-EquinoxWolf- Thank you for the review. I do agree with you and I will admit that writing a lot of emotion is difficult for me. Thanks again for the critique.

Link:13

Midna:14

Pipit and Ghirahim: 15

* * *

Link wiped his brow as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Give up, Link. I'm the best apprentice in this school," Pipit bragged, motioning with his sword. Link sized up his brother and his stance. He remembered what his instructor had said. The blonde tried to find any weakness in his spar partner's stance. The older Hylian held his sword with the right pressure, but Link noticed that his feet would prevent any quick movements.

With a deep breath, Link charged forward. He feinted to the left. When Pipit turned to follow the quick movement, Link backed flipped. He landed on his feet and used the blunt end of his sword to slam into Pipit's ribs.

The brunette stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance. The two boys attacked each other. Link kept his eyes on his brother's sword. He watched the silver glint and matched each movement. There was a satisfying ring after every parry.

Pipit grew more and more angry. His movement rather than becoming more erratic, become more calculated. Link found it odd that every movement came so naturally. Pipit tried to keep ahead, but he was soon faltering to Link's onslaught. The brunette Hylian's sword flew from his hands and sunk into the ground.

Pipit held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. He didn't look pleased at the result of the spar, but didn't comment. "Good job you two," a deep jolly voice sounded. Both trainees looked to the observer. The voice came from a portly man with a bright smile. The knight commander put his hands on his hips in a proud manner. Beside the instructor was two beings. One was Simeon with a proud smile on his face and the other was Ganondorf nodding his head in approval.

"I think we have seen enough," the instructor said. Link and Pipit sheathed their swords and walked to the group of older men. "From this moment, you two are officially knights. Congratulation," the plump man said holding out two bird-like crests. Both boys grabbed the ornaments, this honor completely overwhelmed any other emotion.

"Thank you, Sir," both said with a respectful bow. The group started to leave the court yard to celebrate the young Hylians' graduation. Link felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Ganondorf.

"May I speak with you privately, Link?" The red-head asked. The young blonde nodded. The rest of the group continued forward. "Originally, I was going to ask pipit this, but you seem more worthy." Link just looked at him questioning wondering what the older man meant by not worthy. He wondered if it had to do with him beating Pipit. "I fear for the future. I believe that war is on our doorsteps. We have been lucky that we haven't been attacked yet."

"What do you think we need to do?" Link asked.

"I want to train you," Ganondorf answered, "If we do enter a war, we are going to need a hero."

"But you we already training us," Link said, "Not to be rude, but what is so different now."

Ganondorf nodded without a hint of anger, "Before I was just scratching the surface of what I know. With my help, you can be the hero we need. One that can protect all of us."

Link thought it over. He grew up with the older man and knew that both Her Grace and his dad trusted him. Link, himself, also trusted the sorcerer. "I'll do it," Link said simply.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Midna smirked at all the target smashed beneath her dark magic. The splinters rained over her landing on the already littered ground. Today was the day. The young Twili held her head high. She knew her part and she must play it to perfection.

She fell to her knees and brought her hand to her forehead. She didn't have to say anything as the guards immediately rushed her side. They were asking her if she was feeling well. In a small weak voice, she whispered, "I'm just feeling a little dizzy." This one statement caused a large uproar as the other Twili picked up their princess. They hurried her to the infirmary.

Midna found herself soon after on a soft bed with nearly all the castle personnel around her. She hid her pleased smile. This was perfect. After a couple of minutes a loud scream rang through the halls. Midna recognized it as her mother's. Suddenly all attention was off of the princess and turned to the queen. The guards that surrounded Midna now started to race down the hall.

The young Twili followed behind the stampede. The large group stopped at the royal bedroom with its door halfway opened. Midna saw her mother kneeling on the floor face in hands. This wasn't drew the most attention; what the servants saw was the growing lake of blood in which their king laid. Zant, the king of the Twili was undeniably dead. This thought alone brought another smile to Midna's face.

….

Midna stood silent beside her mother. They were left alone at the upturned dirt with couple of condolences. "Good job, Midna. They didn't suspect a thing," the older woman said.

Midna nodded, "It needed to be done. If Zant wasn't stopped, he would throw us into another war. Too many would have died for his foolishness." The younger Twili turned away from the grave. She knew this was the first step. One day it would fall solely on her shoulders to protect her people and she was willing to do whatever it took.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Ghirahim stood beside his father as they looked at the group of warriors training to join the Silver Sabers. He watched as Rahzel sparred with a man older than herself. The young noble smiled as she darted quick like a hummingbird. She used her blade like a bee uses it stinger; the movements quick and sure. The man tried to hit her, but she dodged and weaved.

"We have a good batch this year," Ghirahim's father said as he watched all the warriors. Ghirahim just nodded; still keeping his eyes on his friend. "Everyone gather around. We'll announce the results of the try outs," the king said.

Immediately, all the fighting beings stopped and lined up in front of the two nobles. The king looked over the gathered group. "The following people have been seen as acceptable to join the Silver Sabers. " The older noble cleared his throat before continuing. "Alina." Ghirahim watched as Rahzel lowered her shoulders slightly. She quickly regained her captive attention. "Gwaine." Once again her smile slipped, but it came back again. "Uther," with this another warrior smiled as Rahzel frowned. "And lastly," the king paused and all the warriors leaned forward slightly. "Marius."

Those who were not chosen all lowered their heads. "However, there is another position that has been filled. My son is in need of a personal guard. The only person I found worthy is..Rahzel."

Ghirahim grinned knowing that he told his father to choose his friend. Although the girl had made it into the Silver Sabers, his father agreed and gave her position to another. The girl's face however was absolutely shocked. The group dispersed leaving just the two silver-haired teens.

"So congratulations. It's a great honor to be my guard," Ghirahim started.

Rahzel sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I just wished that I did well enough to make it into the Silver Sabers." Ghirahim didn't say anything.

"Well, maybe this is better. The Silver Sabers are in very dangerous situations. They put their life on the line every day. Wouldn't you rather be safe with me?"

The white-haired girl nodded, "That's a good point. There isn't any need for me to risk my life unnecessarily. Who knows what I could become. A better knight."

"A queen," Ghirahim muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing," Ghirahim said with a smile.

…

Ghirahim led the way through the city. Rahzel followed him like she always did. "So then my mom said that I'll lose my own head if it wasn't attached," Ghirahim said with a laugh.

"Or if I wasn't there to keep it attached," Rahzel said. She widened her eyes, "I'm sorry that was out of line."

Ghirahim put an arm around her shoulders with a laugh. "I like when you speak your mind," he said. He was going to continue when he saw his father walking down the street. He separated from his guard and followed.

"Ghirahim, where are you going?" he heard her call as he watched his father enter a home. He didn't answer as he stopped at an open window. He could feel Rahzel stop beside him. She didn't say a word and watched her king. The woman that lived here curtsied as she saw the older noble in her house.

Ghirahim watched as his father said something to the woman. She took a small step back as the king took one forward. She looked for way out before lowering her head submissively. The king put a hand under the woman's chin and forced it up. The younger noble watched as his father forced his face into the woman's.

Ghirahim nearly gasped when a hand was placed over his mouth. A gentle nudge was all that was needed to move the young noble. Away from the house, the hand removed itself. "How can he do that?" Ghirahim shouted tears burning as they formed. "What of my mom? Doesn't he care about her?" he continued to shout.

"Ghirahim," Rahzel's soft voice said. Ghirahim paused to wipe his eyes. "Some people have desires that harm others."

"That woman could have said no," Ghirahim growled.

Rahzel sighed and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, "no she couldn't. If she spoke against the king, he would have her killed." The guard removed her hand and lowered her gaze, "While titles mean nothing on the battlefield, they mean everything in our daily lives."

Ghirahim thought of this. Just because of who he was born, he could do anything he wanted too. "Rahzel, don't move," he commanded. The girl froze immediately following his order. Ghirahim with shaking hands stepped closer to the girl. He could see that she was getting uncomfortable, but she didn't move. He rose his hands to cradle her face. She still hadn't budged. Ghirahim could see fear in her eyes as he leaned forward. Their lips were inches apart when Ghirahim could feel guilt eating at his heart. Just because his father abused his power didn't mean, he should. Ghirahim backed away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

He looked at her again to see Rahzel holding her arms around her stomach. Her eyes looked like they would start spilling tears. "I accept for apology," she said robotically. Ghirahim reached out to her. The teen flinched before the noble could touch her.

"Please forgive me," he repeated lowering his head. Rahzel lifted her gaze to him and wordlessly nodded her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ages:

Link- 15

Midna- 16

Pipit and Ghirahim- 17

This would be the last large time jump we have.

Ghirahim sighed dramatically as he swung to the horse's strides. "I hate patrol duty," he groaned to his companion.

The female chuckled, "One nice thing is that it is very quiet."

Ghirahim looked at Rahzel, "It is nice to have some alone time." He leaned closer to her and she playfully pushed him back with that annoyed look that he knew was fake. "How about we stop and eat lunch?" Ghirahim asked.

Rahzel shrugged and dismounted. Ghirahim followed and snapped his fingers. A basket appeared and Ghirahim pulled out a blanket. Rahzel took it from him and spread it on the ground as Ghirahim set out the food that the cooks prepared earlier in the day. Ghirahim sat down and Rahzel lowered herself gracefully.

The two spoke casually which they only did when no one else was around. "Can you believe that my father thinks we should start raising taxes? The normal citizen can barely make ends meet now." Ghirahim complained as he normally did about his father.

"That may be, but soldiers must be paid and weapons made," Rahzel said with a sigh. " We should be prepared for the worst. Things with Demise have been calm. Too calm."

Ghirahim nodded in agreement, "He must be planning something."

"I heard that your mother is on the mend," Rahzel said with a smile.

Ghirahim nodded, "I'm very grateful. I was afraid I was going to lose her." His guard placed her hand on his and gave a smile. He placed his other hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Ghirahim thought that he might have been wrong about patrol duty. It was the only time that Rahzel and he could see each other in a different light. Ghirahim leaned forward to kiss the young knight. She met him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.

The two separated and Rahzel curled into his lap. He idly stroked her hair catching its floral scent. They sat like this content for several minutes. "We probably should head back before they look for us," Rahzel finally said. Ghirahim was disappointed, but agreed.

The two untied their horses when a tree beside them exploded sending splinters everywhere. Ghirahim couldn't hold onto the reigns of his steed as the beast escaped. He turned to see that Rahzel's horse had also fled without her. The girl had a determined look, her blade already unsheathed.

A shriek filled the air and the knight pulled at the noble. "Run," she shouted turning to back to the city. More screams filled the air as Boboklins burst from the trees. Rahzel slashed at many of them as Ghirahim used his diamond projectiles to keep a healthy distance.

The young noble balked as a flaming arrow flew beside his head. Ghirahim put up a barrier which was quickly broken by a wind blade. A blade sliced through his side causing him to yelp. Rahzel was instantly by his side putting herself in a protective position. She prevented any other bokoblins from reaching him and Ghirahim kept most at a safe distance to her.

Soon all the clearing was full of corpses with only Ghirahim and his guard standing. He panted and gave the girl a smile which she returned. She straightened quickly and pushed him aside. The young noble watch as a dark spell hit her straight in the chest. "Rahzel," he shouted as she staggered.

Rahzel regained her balance and pulled Ghirahim to the north. "Rahzel, home is the other way," he said as she pulled him.

She kept one hand cradling her ribs. "We can't go back. Don't you see? This is Demise's army. He is going to destroy us," she panted still pulling the noble.

"I think you're over.." Ghirahim started before being interrupted by the sound of shattering branches. He looked around himself as a verifiable army burst from the treeline. Ghirahim now motivated picked up the pace to match hers. The noble casted barrier spell keeping the army away. A weight landed on his shoulders pulling him down. Ghirahim found himself looking at a red creature salivating on him. The creature was removed and impaled by a silver sword. Rahzel turned away from the monster and to him. She held out her hand to pick him up. He reached out and grabbed it. The girl gasped as a dripping red sword poked out of her side. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the unseen foe burst into a bloody mess.

The noble was on his feet, catching the falling knight. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said to her trying to convince himself. He held her in his arms as he continued to run through the forest. The noble tried to ignore the blood and pain from his previous wound.

"You need to leave me," came a soft voice. Ghirahim looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't vocally answer but shook his head violently. The girl looked so pale having lost so much blood. "Go to your Hylian friends. I will be fine until you return," she continued. Ghirahim continued to ignore her. "I can heal myself and will be fine until you bring them to help."

Ghirahim shook his head, but stumbled at the sudden pain in his thigh. He landed partially on Rahzel. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered slightly. He picked up Rahzel and continued to head north. "Your friend will help us, but you won't make it there if you carry me," Rahzel said. Although Ghirahim wanted to deny it, he knew that it was the truth. The noble looked for a safe place. A hollow tree caught his eye and Ghirahim rushed to it.

He put Rahzel into the tree's hollow. "I'll be back, I promise," Ghirahim said quickly as he stroked her hair. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before running on his previous path. He tried not to look back because if he did, he would go back to his friend.

He shook his head trying to rid all the negative thoughts that threatened to consume his mind. He instead focused on each of his footsteps as they jarred his injuries. The trees that lined his path thinned into a clearing.

Ghirahim skidded to a stop as he saw the silhouette of many creatures. The young noble took a step back as he recognized the center being: Demise. The large king stood with a satisfied smile on his face. Ghirahim could only pondered this smile for a moment before he was tackled from behind. He spat out the dirt that entered his mouth when he landed face-first. He lifted his face to look at Demise who knelt to reach closer to his level. "You'll be coming with me, Princeling," Demise said in a voice that made Ghiarhim shudder.

LOZ-LOZ-LOZ-

Link paced back and forth on the stone gatehouse of Hylia's castle. Both Pipit and he had started serving as knight as soon as they returned. Link didn't see his older brother often and it sadden him. He was fortunate, however, to get in contact with Ghirahim. The blonde shook his head in amusement at the thought of the other teen. The white-haired noble would write letters about this girl he had a crush on. Link wanted to meet the two and hoped albeit guiltily that something will happen for all the kingdoms to meet again. "Intruder approaching, "a voice of Link's fellow guard called.

The blonde Hylian look out to the open field to see a figure lurch back and forth slowly approaching the gatehouse. Link looked to the guard that called the alarm. The other Hylian drew back on his bow. Link held his hand out causing the other to lower the weapon. Link climbed down the stairs and out of the gatehouse. He ran out to the figure that was still stumbling to the castle.

As Link neared, he could see that the figure was a teenage girl with white hair and pale skin. She looked like a similar being to Ghirahim. "Help," she croaked as she fell forward. Link caught her before she landed in the grass.

The young knight looked over his shoulder as more soldiers came. "Tell the infirmary that we will need them," Link ordered as he lifted the girl to a more comfortable position. One of the men ran ahead as Link carried the girl to the medics.

As soon as he entered the white room, the girl was forcefully pulled from his arms and hurried away. Link found a nearby chair and waited. The appearance of the injured girl nagged at the back of his mind; something was wrong with their former allies."Excuse me?" a female voice asked. Link looked up at the nurse and nodded his head. "She insists on speaking with you, Link."

The blonde stood immediately and followed the nurse. The girl was laying on a bed, all the medical personnel were standing afar whispering to each other. The grave atmosphere told the blonde Hylian that the patient wasn't expected to survive. Link swallowed deeply as he neared the bed.

Red eyes searched his face. "You're Link?" the being on the bed asked wispily.

Link nodded and added, "Rahzel?" The girl nodded limply. Now Link's heart sank to his stomach. If the girl was in this state, what happened to Ghirahim.

"Is Ghirahim here?" came a soft question. Link shook his head negative. The girl's face turned to shock. "I told him to come here," she said softly closing her eyes.

"What happened?" Link asked concern. The girl opened her eyes again.

She looked at him tiredly. "Demise," came the singular word. Link looked up at the nurse and she nodded undoubtfully hurrying to tell Hylia of the attack on their allies.

Link looked back at Rahzel who had closed her eyes once again. "Hey, don't worry, you'll be alright," Link said putting a hand on hers.

Red eyes opened again, "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Ghirahim."

Link softened his eyes, "We'll look for him too. He is my friend." The girl nodded before closing her eyes again. The blonde Hylian rose from his place beside her and went to the medics that hovered in the corner. "Will she be okay?" he asked.

The oldest Hylian stepped forward, "If it was just the stab wound, yes, but it appears that she was cursed. She won't make it through the night." Link lowered his head and looked back at the sleeping girl.

The door to the infirmary opened and in walked Hylia, Ganondorf, and Simeon. "What happened?" the blonde goddess asked.

"It appears that Ghirahim and his guard were attacked by Demise," Link answered.

Hylia's eyes widened before turning to the older males. "Simeon and Ganon, go and inspect this. Can she speak?" Hylia asked. Link nodded and his ruler walked to the injured girl. She shook the younger slightly. The blonde woman leaned forward and nodded. She walked back to the group. "She said that they were in the forest of Mordinia when they were attacked about a mile north of the river Nivera."

Ganondorf and Simeon needed anymore instruction and hurried out of the door. Link watched his father leave and couldn't help but get a bad feeling. He gave a bow to his ruler before hurrying to find Pipit to tell him the news.

He found the brunette Hylian at the kitchens trying to flirt with one of the cooks. "Pipit," Link called. His brother turned to him.

"What is wrong?" the elder asked seeing the worry on the younger's face.

"Dad is going to Ghirahim's land to see what attacked him," Link answered, "I'm worried about him." Pipit nodded his head and headed to the door. "Where you going?" Link asked.

Pipit turned once before leaving, "I'm going to prove myself. Take care of my shifts while I'm gone." Link tried to dissuade his brother, but found himself speaking to the door.

"Be safe," Link mumbled and prayed to the goddesses that his family would return.


End file.
